Many vehicles are becoming increasingly automated. Some vehicles are configured to be controlled with minimal input from a driver. Other vehicles are configured to be operated by a driver, but the vehicle may still execute a deviation from the path being followed by the driver. For example, the vehicle's current path may be abruptly or suddenly changed to avoid a collision or accident, which the driver and/or occupants of the vehicle may or may not be aware of and are not notified of. The driver and/or occupants of the vehicle may become apprehensive and lose trust in their vehicle, since they do not know why the vehicle abruptly or suddenly changed its path.